Nostalgia
by screamforsenpai
Summary: Betty and Cheryl spent the summer together, eventually falling in love. However, Betty makes a horrible mistake causing their relationship to end. Can Betty get the girl of her dreams back?
1. Chapter 1

"Out of my way, loser!" Cheryl said as she pushed Betty into a locker while trying to get through the hallway. Betty was taken aback by this, but decided not to say anything. "Are you kidding me?" Veronica was about to give Cheryl a piece of her mind, but Betty stopped her. "Don't." Betty begged.

Veronica looked at Betty as though she were crazy. Cheryl had already disappeared down the hallway. "Are you kidding me? She just pushed you into a locker. You need to stand up for yourself or-" "Don't." Betty interrupted. It wasn't fear that made Betty stop Veronica from getting Cheryl, but guilt.

Guilt from what she had done that summer. Their relationship had went from bad, to great, then bad. During the summer Betty had fallen in love with Cheryl. She didn't know why or how, but it just seemed to happen. All of those nasty remarks, rude gestures, and heated conversations had turned into a romantic love affair.

It was hard for her not to remember those late nights at Pop's or those soft and sensual kisses at sweetwater river, their silent moans during a night of love-making. The world could fall to pieces, and Betty would die happy knowing that her last moments were spent with the beautiful redhead in her arms.

But things had changed. Cheryl wasn't to blame and Betty knew it. That's why she didn't say anything when Cheryl would make a snarky remark or push her into a locker. Betty had blackmailed Cheryl into helping FP get out of trouble even though he had known who killed Jason. At the time, she thought it was the right thing to do.

Jughead was her best friend after all. But she hadn't considered Cheryl's feelings about it before it was too late. This is what their relationship had turned to. "What are you doing tonight Betts?" Veronica asked, getting Betty out of her thoughts.

"Studying! I have a test in Chemistry tomorrow!" She answered all too enthusiastically. Veronica rolled her eyes, making a pouty face. "Boriiiing! We should go to Pop's. A certain redhead going to be there!" Betty's face was turning a bright red.

"I see you blushing! Everyone knows you're into Archie!" Veronica teased as Betty's blush went away. A hint of disappointment washed across her face. This reminded her that she and Cheryl's past relationship had been kept private all summer. Not a single person knew but them. This led her friends to believe that she still had feelings for Archie which had gone out the window long ago.

Betty put on a fake smile. "That's great V, but I really have to study tonight." Veronica looked disappointed. She grabbed Betty's hand resting her head on her shoulder. "What's really going on up there Betty Cooper?" She asks looking at Betty with utter curiosity.

Betty lay on her bed flipping through her chemistry book. A Lana Del Rey vinyl plays from the record player her grandmother had gotten her for her birthday. White Mustang was her favorite song on the album. Betty hummed along to the music.

In a way, Lana reminded her of Cheryl. Their classic cinematic beauty and pouty lips. Betty quickly shook off this thought, trying to focus on studying. She noticed her phone buzzing glancing at it. It's a text from Archie that reads "Where were you tonight? Missed you at Pop's." She looks over towards her window to see Archie standing there, smiling that all too perfect smile that she had once fallen for.

She mouths "Studying. Kill me now." pretending to hold a gun to her head. They both begin to laugh. Archie grabs his phone, typing but still keeping eye contact with her. Her phone buzzes a few seconds later. She looks at him with curiosity, unsure of what to expect. She quickly picks up the phone reading the text "Will you go on a drive in date with me tomorrow night?"

Betty took a deep breath. She didn't want to look up. She knew that he'd be staring right back at her if she did. She knew that she had no longer had feelings for him. She decided to look up anyway, seeing that charming smile of his. Archie was truly a sweet guy. Her best friend. The old Betty would have jumped for joy at this moment, but she wasn't that girl anymore.

What surprised her the most, was that she typed "Yes." It was as though she weren't in control of her fingers. She had no idea why she did it. Maybe it was in hopes to move on from Cheryl, or to cover up her true feelings. She faked a smile as a deep feeling of regret grew in the pit of her stomach.

It was date night. Betty couldn't be more uncomfortable. The drive in was piling up with teens and young adults alike. They sat together in Archie's new car waiting for the movie to start. The drive in was showing the original Frankenstein film.

Betty still wasn't sure why she agreed to come, but she was going to try to enjoy it. When the credits started Archie leaned closer to Betty placing an arm around her. This gesture alone made her think about the time her and Cheryl went to the drive in.

They parked in the far back away from the other cars. The dark of the night hid their heated kisses. Betty misses how soft she felt. The stifled moan that escaped the girl's mouth. "Hey, you okay?" Archie asked snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about what I got on the test." Betty lied. Archie laughed. "You were always so uptight Betty Cooper. Sometimes it's good to relax." Betty felt that Archie was right. Betty did need to relax. She had been tense all night.

She turned her attention back onto the movie, when suddenly she noticed a familiar figure walking passed the front of their car with a group of other girls. That figure was Cheryl Blossom. She could feel her pulse quicken.

Even though it was dark they still managed to lock eyes. Betty was awestruck. A blush crept on her face. It seemed as though this moment was moving in slow motion. Betty noticed that Cheryl hadn't taken her eyes off of her yet and had begun to slow down, until she completely stopped.

They just stared at each other. "What the hell Cheryl? Will you get out of the way?!" Archie demanded. She switched her gaze to Archie, a mischievous look resting in her eyes. She moved over to Betty's window, leaning in the car.

Cheryl's hair hung inside. Betty gulped when her eyes fell down on Cheryl's cleavage. Her face was growing hot. She could smell the girl's perfume which was all too alluring. What was she doing to her? "Hey there Archiekins." she greeted flirtatiously acting as if Betty weren't there.

"What is it Cheryl?" Archie asked sounding annoyed. "Curiosity." Cheryl answered. Betty and Archie were both confused by her answer. "Curious as to why you're out on a date with Boring Betty when you could be here with moi." She stated leaning in closer letting her hair fall on Betty.

What she had just said pissed Betty off, but it was hard to stay mad at her when they were this close. Betty forced herself to shake it off. "You know what Cheryl-" Betty began, but stopped when Cheryl had turned to her giving her her full attention. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

Betty was at a loss for words. It felt as though time had stopped. Her eyes were daring. Betty couldn't help but glance down at Cheryl's full lips. Cheryl did the same. The sexual tension was heavy. "What?" Cheryl asked daring her to continue. A smirk forming on her lips.

"Leave her alone." Archie warned. But neither girl could hear him. They were too busy staring each other down. "Awfully silent aren't we Betts?" Cheryl teased. Her eyes were challenging. Betty balled her hands into fists feeling her nails digging into her skin. "I think Betty has something to tell you Archie, she's been keeping it a secret for a while. Don't you think it's time to tell him Betts?" Cheryl went on.

Betty's blood ran cold. She knew what was coming. This was payback for her blackmailing her and letting FP get off. "Cheryl please, please don't." Betty whispered. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. "Get out of here Cheryl!" Archie demanded. "Can't you see you're upsetting her? What's wrong with you?" Cheryl seemed taken aback by this. "Yeah Betty, what is wrong with me?" Cheryl waited for her to respond, but Betty kept her eyes on the floor. "What Betty did for FP was selfless, whether you think so or not. She wasn't only thinking of her-" "Save it faux Zach Effron."

"Betty knows what I'm talking about. Don't you Betts?" Cheryl asked running a finger through her blonde hair. Betty felt a mixture of anger and arousal. She was trying not to focus on how it felt when the girl made contact with her. "Shoo vixens!" Cheryl ordered as the girls that were once behind her walked away from the car.

"Listen if you-" "Can we get a minute please?" Betty asked Archie who was surprised by this. He seemed hesitant at first but eventually gave in. "Fine. I'll get some more popcorn." He climbed out of the car, walking off, obviously upset that he had been dismissed. Betty felt bad, but she needed to talk to Cheryl, regardless of how hostile the conversation was at the moment.

Cheryl walked over, climbing into the passengers seat and closing the door. They sat in silence for a few moments. "You were really going to out me to Archie?" Betty asked, staring ahead at the screen. "Yes." Cheryl says unapologetically. "Are you trying to ruin my life? You know my mom would eventually find out." Cheryl laughs silently.

"And what do you think happened to mine? I didn't think you could stoop so low. I trusted you Betty. I opened up to you. That isn't something I normally do with people. I-" "I love you!" Betty shouted interrupting her during her rant. Cheryl looked surprised by this. Betty couldn't believe what came out of her own mouth.

"I know you could never forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, but please, I can't. I carry that memory with me everyday. I can never forgive myself for it. I want to make it up to you. Please! Do you hear me, I love you!" Betty confessed again. Cheryl's eyes locked on Archie who was slowly approaching the car.

She leaned in, suddenly closing the gap between them. Betty couldn't believe what was happening. Her head was spinning. Cheryl's lips felt so soft against her own. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Cheryl pulled away. When she looked up she noticed Archie standing by the car in shock.

A wave of guilt washed through Betty. Her head was still spinning from the kiss. Archie dropped the popcorn, causing it to scatter. "Archie...I'm s-so sorry…" Betty cried. A small smirk crept on the corner of Cheryl's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on Betty?" Archie asked opening the car door. Cheryl climbed out of the seat, pretending to be horrified. "My goodness Archie, you should put a leash on her. Are you sure she's into you like she says?" Betty couldn't believe what was happening.

Before anyone could answer, Cheryl was walking off to join the group of river vixens. Betty stared down at the ground, her eyes were swelling with tears. Cheryl had completely manipulated and outed her, all as a means to pay her back.

"Archie climbed in the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. He looked completely in shock. Betty wiped the tears away from her eyes trying to collect herself. "So...are you like...gay?" Archie asked sounding disappointed. "I don't know…" Betty cried barely above a whisper. She was feeling a million emotions at once.

"Do you have feelings for Cheryl?" Betty didn't want to answer this question. All she wanted was to go home and sleep off these strong emotions. "Can you take me home?" Betty asked staring at the movie screen but not paying attention. "Sure…" Archie replies, sighing in frustration.

"That's it, I'm coming over!" Kevin said over the phone. "Nooooooo, please don't!" Betty begged, just wanting to go to bed. Betty had answered Kevin's call expecting it to be brief, but he was her best friend. Kevin knew when something was wrong. "Still coming Betty!" Before she could protest more, he had already hung up the phone.

Betty fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing. Knowing Cheryl, the whole school and town would know by the coming week. She didn't want to be labeled as a predatory closet case. Worst of all, if her mother found out, her life wouldn't be easier.

An hour later…..

"Betty Elizabeth Cooper, I knew you weren't as uptight as you make yourself out to be!" Kevin teased. Betty's face turned completely red. She covered her smile. "Will you shut up?!" She begged. "How can I? My 'goody two shoes' best friend is in love with the HBIC!" Kevin cheered.

"Shhh! You're going to wake my mom!" Betty warned. "My bad." Kevin whispered. "Does my being gay really matter at this point? Cheryl set me up because she's still pissed at me." Betty walked over to the window, staring out. "Oh my god, can you stop with the self pity party?" Kevin begged. Betty turned around, confused.

"Obviously Cheryl is fucked up in the head, but do you think she only did that because she wanted to destroy your reputation?" Betty thought about it for a second. Yes, Cheryl was conniving and shady, but she also had a soft side. Betty knew this from spending time with her. "So what you're saying is that Cheryl still has feelings for me..?" Betty asked.

"Yah duh!" Kevin replied. "Why would she need to actually kiss you to spread a rumor that you kissed her?" Kevin had a point. This made Betty think. She suddenly remembered something, that slightly crushed this idea. "But, I told her that I was sorry and I still loved her." Betty said with uncertainty.

"Exactly! You opened up to her, which was a form of weakness in her eyes. You know Cheryl. She always loves to have the upper hand. She's obviously still bitter from what happened with FP, but there are definitely feelings still there." Kevin replied knowingly. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Betty asked worriedly.

"Own it! Everyone's going to know that you're gay by this coming week anyway. Show her that you don't care and you're proud. No one can touch you." Kevin stood up from the bed, walking toward the window. "Well helloooo" Kevin said lustfully staring out the window at a shirtless Archie. Archie was too busy staring at his phone to notice that he was being watched.

Betty laughed at Kevin's reaction. "Are you sure that dream boat over there is strictly hetero?" Kevin asked biting his lip. "As far as I know of." Betty giggled. Betty was happy that Kevin came over. His advice had cheered her up and she was going to wear her sexual identity with pride. Sure it was going to take some time getting used to everyone knowing, but she had people that would love her regardless.

"Ready?" Kevin asked as she and Betty both stood outside of the school doors. "Ready." Betty replied. She was feeling more confident than ever. "Let's go." Kevin said. They busted through the front doors of the school causing a lot of attention.

The other students in the hallway seemed to make a path for them as they all stared at Betty in awe. Boys and girls alike were checking Betty out. Betty got flirtatious waves from some of the girls. She gave them a few winks as they walked by.

Cheryl stood at the end of the hallway with two other river vixens with her arms folded. When she and Betty locked eyes Betty noticed that she didn't look angry, but slightly impressed. Betty gave her a wink causing the girl to roll her eyes.

Veronica suddenly stepped in front of them stopping them in their tracks. "Hey there Betts. You never told me you were into girls." Veronica teased. Betty laughed. "So, as predicted, everyone knows." Betty replied. "Yes! Cheryl told everyone that you kissed her while you were on a date with Archie. Poor Archie, you couldn't wait to tell him?"

"Uh no. Last time I checked, Cheryl kissed me. She's still mad about the whole thing with FP. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time." Betty looked over to see Archie who looked at her for a short second and looked away. He was obviously upset. "Poor Archikins" Veronica said as they watched him walk down the hallway.

At lunchtime Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and Ethel were all seated together. They were all engulfed in conversation. "So who is everyone bringing to homecoming?" Veronica asked. "Joaquin, my serpent Romeo." Kevin said dramatically, jokingly touching his heart. "I did have someone in mind, but I'm not sure if they'd be interested…" Ethel said looking down.

Veronica placed her hand on Ethel's. "Be positive. Whoever they are, I'm sure they'd love to go with you." Ethel's looked down at their hands causing her face to turn a bright red. "Thanks Veronica." Ethel replied smiling. Kevin and Betty exchanged glances. Like telepathy, their facial expressions say, "Do you see what I see?"

"What about you Betty?" Veronica asked. It took Betty a while to respond. She hadn't thought about anyone she wanted to take besides Cheryl who was mad at her. "I...I don't know." Betty replied. Suddenly a group of girls walked up to the table wearing big smiles. "Can I help you?" Veronica asked awkwardly. "We wanted to know if Betty wanted a homecoming date." Everyone raised an eyebrow looking at Betty." asked one of the cute brunettes in the group.

"I haven't decided yet. But I'll definitely let you know if I have." Betty replies with a wink causing all of the girls to giggle like middle schoolers. Within a matter of time, their table was surrounded with girls asking the same question. Betty could hardly keep up. She had stored over 50 numbers in her phone.

She felt like a celebrity. All this happened in one weekend and she was loving it. She hadn't expected this to go so smoothly. Through the small space she could see Cheryl looking over enraged. This made her feel slightly satisfied. Cheryl was obviously jealous. "By the end of today, you won't even be thinking of that basic bitch" Kevin said to her. Betty faked a laugh, trying not to be bothered by the fact that he had called Cheryl basic.

Betty smooths out the wrinkles of her outfit as she looks in the bathroom mirror. She hums to herself. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so many numbers today. She wasn't sure what to do. Obviously she had to take someone to homecoming, but everything seemed to happen so fast, she hardly had time to process it.

The first girl that came up to her was pretty cute. Her name was Debbie and from what she had heard, she was in the drama club. The door suddenly swung open revealing Cheryl. Betty's heart skipped a beat. Her palms were sweaty. She tried to keep her cool, but by the smirk on Cheryl's face showed that Cheryl knew she was nervous.

"Hi…" Betty said awkwardly still trying to act like it didn't bother her. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Cheryl looked. Cheryl wore a white crop top, black cherry choker, and a tight red mini skirt. Her lips were painted red, and all Betty could do was think about kissing them. She ran her eyes down her body. "You've become quite popular over a weekend." Cheryl said, walking over towards the sink. "I have." Betty replied smugly. Cheryl laughed at her attempt to play it cool.

Cheryl poked out her lips and fixed her hair in the mirror. She made eye contact with Betty who quickly looked away. She turned to Betty stepping closer until they were only a few inches apart. Betty could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. "Who are you taking to homecoming?" Cheryl asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Betty replied. Cheryl placed her hands on Betty's shoulders as if they were going to slow dance. "What are you doing?" Betty asked confused. At that moment she had a flashback of them under the stars at sweetwater river. They were slow dancing to Close by Mindy Gledhill. Betty had her hands on Cheryl's waist while Cheryl had hers on Betty's shoulders.

The height difference made it even more adorable. They rested their foreheads together. "Don't you wish it was summer forever?" Betty asked. "I wish you could hold me like this forever." Cheryl laughed. "Even better." Betty replied. She leaned in placing a kiss on Cheryl's lips. The kiss was electric and Betty could feel it through her entire body.

"Earth to Betty! Phone home!" Cheryl said, causing Betty to snap out of her daydream. They were still standing super close. "Where'd you go?" Cheryl whispered. Betty could have sworn there was a hint of concern in her voice. "Why are you doing this?" Betty asked. The girl was giving her mixed signals.

One minute she'd do something terrible and the next she'd be hitting on her. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. "You and I both know that you don't care about any of those silly girls that asked you to homecoming." Cheryl said rubbing circles on Betty's neck. This sensation drove Betty crazy. This girl had some kind of power over her.

"Who says I don't care? Debbie was pretty cute." Betty commented trying not to moan at the feeling of her rubbing circles on her neck was giving her. Cheryl leans in closer stopping just before their lips could touch. She leans in close to her ear. "It seems like you're enjoying this." she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Betty's breath hitched. The feeling of her breath against her ear gave her chills. "What do you want Cheryl?" Betty asked. Cheryl laughed. The scent of cherries invaded Betty's nostrils. "I think the question is, what do YOU want Betty?" Cheryl said back. Betty had had it with this game of cat and mouse. The girl gave her mixed signals.

She lightly pushed her back. "I don't have time for your games. I know what I did was wrong. I told you that. I told you that I was sorry. You know how I fee-felt." Betty quickly stopped herself from making it sound like she was still in love with her even though she was. "You outed me to everyone. Made it seem like I was the one that kissed you. Like some predatory lesbian." Betty went on.

Now that she was thinking about it, she was getting really mad. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a group of girls walking in. "Hi Betty." They all said at the same time flirtatiously. "Hey" Betty replied giving them a small wave. "I have to-" Cheryl put a finger on Betty's lips silencing her.

"Come over tonight. We can talk about it at my house." Cheryl whispered quickly placing a kiss on Betty's cheek. Betty watched as Cheryl strutted out of the bathroom. She was speechless. Had Cheryl really just invited her over? Betty knew she still had feelings for her, but was this just one of Cheryl's games? There was only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I won't go to her house. It's settled. She's bad news." Betty told Kevin as she paced back and forth around her bedroom. "That's the spirit!" Kevin replied as he was sprawled across the bed. "Besides, I think she's just trying to get in your head anyway."

Betty nodded in agreement. The next few hours were spent watching low budget slasher flicks on Netflix. Eventually Kevin went home and Betty was left alone again with her thoughts. She spotted Archie in the window.

She gave him a small smile hoping he would return one. He shut his blinds instead, causing Betty to sigh in frustration. She had to take her mind off of everything. She began to draw. It had been a passion of hers since 2nd grade. When she got to college she would major in Animation.

She had been drawing for a while but she has suddenly stopped when she realized who she had drawn. Cheryl. "Fuck!" Betty growled, balling up the piece of paper and throwing it across the room. What was this spell she had over her? What had she done to her? Betty wished that she had never met her.

She suddenly felt her phone buzz. Her body went cold and her heartbeat sped up. It was a picture message from Cheryl of her in black and red lingerie with the words "Are you still coming? ;)" Betty's breath hitched. She felt a tingly feeling in her lower abdomen.

"Get a hold of yourself Betty" she whispered to herself. Betty stared at the redhead's cleavage in the picture. Her mouth began to water. She imagined Cheryl being on top of her as they ground their hips together. Cheryl looks down at her with that signature mischievous smirk on her face.

Betty couldn't take it. She needed to see Cheryl. To see what she wanted to talk about of course. Not because she was in dire need of an orgasm. Cheryl didn't have control over Betty. No way.

—

Betty couldn't believe she was doing this. She stood at the front door of Thornhill, pressing the doorbell. Her palms were sweaty. She looked around nervously. Maybe if she ran away now, nothing would happen. Yeah, that's what she would do. But it was too late.

The door opens revealing Cheryl in a blue silk robe. She could see the lingerie from the picture peeking out of it. Betty quickly averted her eye as her cheeks turned red. "Betty, what are you doing here so late? Do you know what time it is?" Cheryl teased.

"Shut up Blossom." Betty said letting Cheryl lead her inside. That signature smirk was painted across Cheryl's face as she led Betty upstairs. Betty could help but avert her eyes to Cheryl's legs, then ass. She admired the way Cheryl's long hair hung down her back so beautifully.

When they made it to Cheryl's room she closed the door. As nervous as Betty was she was going to try not to show it. "What do you want Cheryl?" Betty asked taking an authoritative tone. Cheryl laid across the bed patting the spot next to her.

Betty stared at the empty spot hesitantly. She was trying with every fiber of her being not to fall prey to the red headed vixen but it was difficult. "What's wrong Betts? Afraid I'll end up on top of you?" Cheryl asked with a devious look in her eyes. Betty's mind averted back to her fantasy she had a few hours ago about Cheryl.

No. She wasn't going to let Cheryl intimidate her. Betty took a seat on the bed. She scooted away from her leaving some space between them. "Why'd you call me here?" Betty asked. Cheryl shifted closer to Betty. Betty's breath hitched at the smell of the girl's perfume. Vanilla.

"Do you know who you're bringing to homecoming?" Cheryl asked running a hand up Betty's arm. Betty felt an electric sensation through her body. Betty felt her phone vibrate taking her out of the spell she was under. Saved by the phone. Betty moved away from Cheryl looking at her phone. It was a text from Debbie that read "So...homecoming?"

Cheryl shifted closer to her reading the text message. "Awwww. Isn't that cute?" Cheryl said teasingly. She climbed onto Betty's lap making Betty put her phone down. Betty thought she would faint. She couldn't believe what was happening. The feeling of Cheryl's body pressed against hers was making her wet.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked Cheryl trying to keep her cool. "Trying to help you make up your mind." Cheryl whispered. Betty layed back on the luxurious mattress. "I thought you hated me. Why do you want to go to homecoming with me?" She asked aroused but confused.

"Well I'm still upset about you betraying me for that hobo. But maybe I could find it in my heart to forgive you if—" "Same old manipulative Cheryl I see." Betty said boldly staring back into her eyes. Cheryl looked down giggling softly. "You didn't answer my question Cooper." She said as though her last name were a dirty word.

"I don't have to." Betty said moving to get up but suddenly eliciting a moan when Cheryl moves her hips forward. "Fuck!" Betty cursed. "I don't think your body agrees with you. Do you?" Cheryl asked rolling her hips forward again.

Betty could feel her underwear dampening. She needed more friction. It was too late. There was no way she was going to leave when her body was in such need. Cheryl suddenly got off of her standing up. Betty whispered in disappointment.

Cheryl smiled knowing that she had the power. Betty couldn't take it. She needed more. "Cheryl...please" Cheryl removed her gown revealing the lingerie. Cheryl had a body that looked as though it was craved by the gods themselves. Betty bit her lip gazing upon the redhead's body.

Betty's eyes fell on the girl's full breasts. Cheryl took a few steps closer until she was standing over Betty. Betty's heart rate increased. Cheryl climbed on top of Betty leaning in close to her ear. "Who are you bringing to homecoming?" She whispered softly licking the shell of Betty's ear.

Betty moaned at the sensation. "D-Debbie." Betty replied stubbornly. "Oh really?" Cheryl replied raising an eyebrow. She look deep into Betty's eyes then down at her lips. They stayed there for a while, but Betty eventually couldn't take it anymore. She crashed their lips together.

Betty was feeling a million emotions at once. Betty lightly bit her bottom lip causing Cheryl to moan. Cheryl's tongue begged for entry and Betty allowed it. She could feel the redhead's tongue moving around her mouth. God how she missed kissing her.

No one kissed like Cheryl. Their tongues fought for dominance. Cheryl began sucking on Betty's tongue making Betty whimper with delight. Betty felt a throbbing sensation in her core. They kissed for a little longer until Betty realized she needed more.

She flipped them over so that she was on top, looking down at the beautiful redhead. "Oooh taking charge I see. I would have thought you were a bottom." Cheryl laughed. Looking into her eyes she had almost forgotten how manipulative the girl beneath her was. Cheryl's eyes were full of lust and something else.

It was as if she could see her. The girl she was that past summer. "What is it?" Cheryl asked sweetly surprising Betty. "N-Nothing. I just—" Betty decided not to ruin the moment and finish what she started. She began peppering kissing along Cheryl's neck. She pulled down the straps of Cheryl's bra kissing her breast and lightly sucking on her nipple.

Cheryl moaned with ecstasy biting her lip as the blonde played with her other nipple with her hand. Betty flicked her tongue back and forth along the girl's nipple, lightly biting it. "Fuck, Betty" Cheryl cried. Betty smiled as she began kissing down the girl's body, stopping at her underwear. She licked her through the fabric getting more sounds out of the girl.

She lightly kissed the girl's thighs running her hands along her body. "Stop teasing me. I know you want me just as much as I want you." Cheryl hissed. With that Betty removed the girl's underwear and ran her tongue across the girl's folds causing Cheryl to buck her hips. Cheryl was just as wet as she was.

"Oh my god!" Cheryl cried. Betty circled her tongue around the girl's clit. Cheryl buried her hands into Betty's hair pushing her deeper into her. Betty began sucking on the girl's clit. "Oh my god! Fuck! Don't stop!" Betty sucked harder.

"I think I'm going to….oh my god...Betty don't stop. Don't…" Cheryl cried turning Betty on even more. Cheryl finally came. Betty smiled lapping up all of her come. Betty climbed up kissing all over her body then on her lips letting Cheryl taste herself. She tasted like strawberries.

"It sure doesn't seem like you want to take Debbie to homecoming." Cheryl giggled. Betty laughed at the girl's sly remark running her hand down her smooth body. Cheryl removed Betty's bottoms, then climbed on top of Betty.. "What are you doing?" Betty asked.

"I don't know yet Betts, that all depends on you." Cheryl replied. She lifted Betty's leg positioning them so that their vaginaswere touching. "Fuck." Betty said knowing where this was going to lead. She had been wanting to try this for a while now. Especially with Cheryl. "What do you mean it depends on me?" Betty asked.

"You have to promise that you won't take drab Debbie to homecoming or no more of this for you." Cheryl demanded rolling her hips forward causing Betty to buck. A sharp feeling of ecstasy ran through Betty causing her to cry out. "I-I promise." Betty whispered moving her hips desperate for more friction.

"Good." Cheryl replied grinding their pussies together again. Betty cried out a countless number of times. She loved the feeling of Cheryl against her. They quickened the pace until they both came. Cheryl snuggled against Betty as they were wrapped in sheets. Betty held Cheryl in her arms as Cheryl traced circles across Betty's chest.

That same mischievous smirk formed on Cheryl's lips. "I knew you still liked me." Cheryl replied pridefully. Betty's heart was racing. She more than liked her. She didn't like admitting it, but she loved her. "Cheryl I—" Betty's phone buzzed again. "Shit!" She cursed. Cheryl got up putting on her robe.

"You better get that." Cheryl said looking at the girl's phone. Betty sighed taking the phone. It was another text message from Debbie asking "Too much?" Betty looked from her phone to Cheryl. "It's Debbie. She still wants an answer." Betty replied.

"Tell her no, and get it over with. God cooper!" Cheryl groaned rolling her eyes. Betty didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. So she did something that she would regret. She typed "Sure, I'd love to go to homecoming with you." And sent the message.

Betty wasn't sure why she had done it but she did. Was it her pride? Did she have a hard time saying no? "Fine. I told her no. I'm taking you." Betty lied. Cheryl climbed on the bed placing a soft kiss to Betty's lips. Betty loved the way her lips felt. "Good choice." Cheryl whispered running her hands along Betty's face.

What had Betty just gotten herself into? She had just said yes to two girls. But she was only in love with one. "You're going to like the dress I picked out." Cheryl whispered kissing Betty's neck. Betty bit her lip at the feeling she was getting. The girl was already making her wet again.

Cheryl lightly sucked her neck making sure to leave a mark. "Fuck!" Betty cursed. How was she going to explain this to anyone?


End file.
